


Sleep

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spooning, Touch-Starved, jetpacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: An unusual ritual suddenly crops up between the King of Asgard and the Valkyrie sworn to protect him. He's not exactly opposed to it, either. Pre-Infinity War, post Ragnarok. Thorkyrie/Valor.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I have not one but two random headcanons concerning Thor and Valkyrie snuggling at night, but I have just given up and declared them bedcanons. 
> 
> Let's pretend Infinity War doesn't happen in this story. They're just merrily floating along in space towards Earth with no ballsack-chin-having purple people eater after them. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_"I need some sleep_  
_You can't go on like this_  
_I tried counting sheep_  
_But there's one I always miss_  
_Everyone says I'm getting down too low_  
_Everyone says 'you just gotta let it go'_  
_You just gotta let it go_  
_You just gotta let it go..."_  
_-"I Need Some Sleep" by Eels_

The older Thor got, the more he realized that sometimes the most important moments in his life had nothing to do with what was said aloud.

Sleeping on the massive ship that had rescued them from the remains of Asgard was a little odd at first, but eventually the Asgardians and Sakaarians worked out a "schedule" to keep everyone well-rested without a sunrise, sunset, and nighttime. Thor was usually among the last people to go to bed simply because his people often needed him for various things and he always wanted to be available to them. Therefore, he often went to bed late and stayed in bed well into the "morning" cycle unless someone summoned him. And when he slept, he slept hard, dropping off to slumber almost immediately.

But he didn't always stay that way.

The first time it happened was about three weeks into their journey to earth. He'd been asleep when he felt the bed pitch to one side. He'd started to rouse from his slumber, wondering if he was still dreaming, but then two slender yet powerful arms slipped around his waist and a toned thigh hooked over his hip. Long, soft hair that smelled of cloves and honey pooled along his bare back and then he felt the warm, soft skin of someone's forehead and the plush weight of breasts under his shoulder blades. Befuddled, Thor lifted the sheets enough to see the golden brown skin of the arms that had wrapped around him and immediately knew who the new occupant of his bed was.

"Val?" he mumbled sleepily. "What's wrong?"

Valkyrie sighed as she settled into the mattress one limb at a time. "Go to sleep, Lord of Thunder."

He lay there, utterly confused for a few seconds, wondering if she'd say anything else, but she didn't. Her breathing relaxed and she slipped off into slumber in only minutes. He didn't smell any alcohol, so he knew she wasn't drunk. There wasn't much he could do with her wrapped around him but go back to sleep, so he did.

The next morning, to his surprise, she was still there, and she woke up before he did. She gave him a little squeeze and ruffled his hair, her sleep-heavy voice murmuring that it was time to get up. By the time he completely awoke, the door hissed open and she left. Thor lay there, staring at his bedroom, still completely mystified about the interaction. When he saw her later that day, she made no mention of it and he wanted to ask, but he knew she would simply explain when she was ready.

It happened several more times.

Not every night. Not every other night. About once a week, never on the same day, he noted.

He didn't mind it, truth be told. It had been a long time since he'd slept with a bedmate, and while he had gotten a bit agitated that she refused to acknowledge what was going on between them, Valkyrie made the often cold room feel warm and safe. It reminded him of his bedroom on Asgard when she was there; something comfortable and familiar.

One morning, though, he woke up first.

Valkyrie usually slept with her face buried between his shoulder blades, using the flat space as a pillow of sorts, with one arm around his waist, the other draped over his side along his ribs. Their legs tangled beneath the sheets. Hers were firm and smooth and her toes were painted white right now; they'd been green, blue, and purple previously. She seemed to change them once a week.

He savored the heavenly skin contact for a while and then lifted his hand to her thigh, rubbing the outside of it gently to wake her. She shifted behind him a little, sighing warm air over his back.

"It's morning," he rumbled.

Valkyrie groaned in protest and tightened her muscular arms around his middle. Thor chuckled. "You are welcome to sleep in, but I have to be up soon for morning counsel."

"They're so bloody helpless without you, aren't they?" she grumbled.

"I am their king."

"We should become a democracy."

"Why? So you can keep me in bed with you longer?"

"Exactly."

Again, Thor chuckled. "I didn't know your intentions were so noble."

She sighed and unhooked her arms and legs from around him finally. Thor rolled onto his side to face her, his expression sobering. "Do you ever intend to tell me what this arrangement is about?"

Valkyrie yawned and cuddled his pillow beneath her head. "Your brother is too tall and bony to be a proper little spoon."

Thor's eyebrows shot up. She smirked without opening her eyes. "That was a joke, Lord of Thunder."

"Ah."

"If I appeared in your brother's bed, he'd no doubt try to seduce me and I'd have to snap him in half. I take it you would receive that rather poorly."

"Indeed." Valkyrie failed to elaborate further. Thor thought it over and settled on his prevailing theory. "Nightmares, then?"

She didn't speak. Just nodded a little. "Aye. I get them too."

Valkyrie's dark eyes opened then. "What does the King of Asgard have to fear?"

"More than you'd think," he said softly. "But lately, losing those I care for."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't punch him for doing so, to his surprise. She smiled instead. "Your people are strong. You will never lose them, your majesty."

He smiled back. "I hope you're right."

She scooted closer and buried her face beneath his chin, sighing into his neck. Again, it surprised him, but he wrapped his arms around her in spite of it. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I can," he said, running his fingers over the small of her back. "But only if you and I were to court each other. Friendship doesn't cover staying in bed past a certain time, I'm afraid."

"Always a bloody catch," she mumbled, disgruntled. "Well, you are a terribly comfortable bed warmer. I suppose I could stoop to court you for a while."

"I hope it won't inconvenience you too much," he said, rolling his lone eye.

"It better not." She lifted her head from beneath his chin and kissed him. Again, Thor's eyebrows shot up in total shock. She snaked her arms around his neck and brought him closer, licking his lips apart. He melted into the kiss without a moment's hesitation, consumed in heat and mindless pleasure for several wondrous seconds until his lungs protested that he needed to breathe again.

"You are very...direct," Thor said.

Valkyrie grinned. "Saves time."

"That it does. I'm going to be late for my counsel meeting, aren't I?"

"Damn right, Lord of Thunder."

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not end up being a second part with smut in it. I am keeping my options open. I haven't tried Thorkyrie smut just yet, but I might use this story as an excuse. We'll see.


End file.
